


If You Seek Amy

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Objectification, sex toy stiles, toppy derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really likes helping Derek out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Seek Amy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaoticReactions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/gifts).



Stiles held back a scream as Derek's strong arms wrapped around his middle, hauling his limp body up at the hips and pushing his face into the pillows. There had been a time when he would have protested this treatment; the rough manhandling, being bent into awkward, slightly painful positions, the dehumanization, but he had grown to like it because Derek liked it. It was still kind of weird not to be called by his name during these sorts of sessions but Derek usually made up for it once they were done. These sessions were about lack of control, about Stiles quieting his brain and his constant rambling anxieties and about Derek appeasing the wolf inside of him and just _having_.

Semen was leaking down his thighs and the mix with his sweat was causing the sheets to cling to him. He'd come once already, rubbing himself off on one of Derek's pillows as he was fucked into over and over to the point everything had gone a little grey. The orgasms were secondary, or his were to him anyway, he liked doing this for Derek. Liked to be of service in an odd way. Plus having your werewolf boyfriend fuck you through the mattress so hard you can barely move the next day was a very sweet bonus. 

A low grunt left Derek and Stiles' eyes fluttered as he felt the plug of Derek's cock leave him, causing come to spill out of him in almost embarrassing floods. Three fingers pushed inside of him as Derek made low, slightly animal noises to push his semen greedily back inside. It resulted in a bigger mess thanks to some kind of science but the action always seemed to appease Derek. Stiles laid as still as he could, trying to hold back his shivers and heavy panting as his oversensitive flesh was assaulted. Derek's half-flaccid cock pushed back inside of him and Stiles settled, pinned into the mattress as Derek's bulk rested over him. 

After a few minutes, when breathing became a little thready, Stiles finally jabbed an elbow into Derek's ribs. Immediately the Alpha rolled the two of them, his fingers skimming over Stiles' stomach as he cradled Stiles to him. Kisses of apology started to press into Stiles' neck, followed by small nips to mark but not actually break the skin. A shudder ran through Stiles' body and he wound an arm back around himself to pat blindly at Derek's shoulder. 

“Did I hurt you?”

“A little, nothing a hot shower won't fix.” 

Derek's cock pulled out of him and Stiles let out a hiss at the drag of it. When Derek guided him forward onto his stomach he went without protest, feeling wrung out. He pulled a pillow under his chin and hugged it. Derek's fingers, which were hot and slightly calloused but oddly gentle, skimmed down his spine. He bit his lower lip when Derek pulled him apart, assessing the damage. A slightly shy whimper left him as he tried to pull away – the sex was over for now, he didn't need eyes all over him. Derek smoothed a hand over the small of his back and Stiles felt the bed move before something soft and damp wiped down his thighs. Derek's ever handy sex applied baby wipes, probably. Stiles was never going to look at those things the same again. 

When Derek was done cleaning him, making sure he didn't need water, or if wanted to come – no thanks, his dick was chafed enough right now – he settled. Derek moved the sheets over Stiles' body and lay next to him, watching him admiringly. He opened his mouth and Stiles tiredly patted his cheek, cutting off any words with a smile that Derek returned after a moment of hesitating. 

Stiles yawned and was asleep the second his eyes closed.


End file.
